Talk:Draegar the Zealous/@comment-26361493-20180629042346
I don't think people in here are seriously thinking about his potential charm, I mean he might be looking like he was a bad unit but I may say that there's always another great things about him, a positive things, like: 1. Cheap SP Cost, no matter how you look at it, all of it never touch 40 SP or even 50 SP Cost and that's a good thing. 2. He's a great Stat Booster and Supporter from BB Management, Negation Ailments and Healing... Not to mention about his Boost Max HP, that's a great feature for survival kits that blends nicely with his other abilities. 3. There are tons of tons Mitigator Unit out there that can be used to fill out your need to mitigate things but some of them aren't even a good supporter to begin with, to be honest. The newest one which is Xenon, is basically a nuker mitigator and he can be paired quite nicely with Draegar, to be honest. Xenon has the ability to boost his self DEF while taunting and Draegar can comeplete it with his SBB to even buff it up. With Max HP Booster and Healing while negate ailments, Xenon will be a beast out there and that's what people should look about Draegar. Always think about the possibilities of one Unit with another rather than looking the whole thing without any context. 4. Honestly, people should stop looking at the "General" standard Unit, like Nuker and Mitigator, people should be considering about Healer/Supporter too in general. There's a tons of BB Nuker, Sparker Nuker, and Mitigator Nuker out there.... 5. His SP Skills makes him completely untouchable with current meta damage gameplay. Negation to all shi**y things like Element, Critical, Stats Reduction and even Ignore DEF. Think about it for a second that all of it will only cost about 60 SP and you can get 4 buffs in one Unit, not to mention some of it are available in Elgif so you can cut that out too and choose only an important one. When you look at it, since you can cut his SP difficulties with Elgif and his SP Cost is cheap enough in this current Omni+ that later will be expanded into 130 SP and not 120 SP anymore... I think IMO he can get nearly all of his SP Skills without any trouble. Overall he's a great damn Supporter, he doesn't need to be Mitigator and it was nice to see a Supporter Unit like him exist even though some people are kinda weird about wanting more out of him without looking for any major or known facts that was existed in this game, like there's a tons of Mitigator Unit out there even without Draegar to be a one of it. All you just need to do is to place him in the right place which is I think it's not a problem at all since he can easily fulfill all of his roles without any conflicting other roles. It's not like I didn't see his weak side of him like his kinda useless UBB, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing either. You can use his UBB once to gained his 50% Boost to Max HP and then done, you never have to use it again, rather easy right? Once again, it's my OPINION, none of you should be 100% agree and judge me, but that's all about what I have to say about this Unit.